


The Twelfth Night Adventure

by Arwyn, HereEatThisKitten



Series: The Adventures of Lego Fraser and Lego Ray [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Cabin Fic, LEGO!, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/pseuds/Arwyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereEatThisKitten/pseuds/HereEatThisKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser won't stay missing for long. Ray and Dief won't let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Alone

[](http://imgur.com/7hv2cCB)

Fraser didn’t say where he was going or what was so important, but he said he’d be back soon. Ray’s not worried. Really, he’s not.


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://imgur.com/pbZnfYk)

Okay, _now_ Ray’s worried. Fraser said he’d be back by now, but that was before the whiteout.

_"You can get disoriented and die of hypothermia ten feet from your tent in conditions like this, Ray."_

Yeah, yeah, he knew — got to where he could mouth the lecture along with Fraser, and musta done it a hundred times. Ray was good, he never went outside in a storm like this when they were out looking for the Hand, and Fraser never had either. So what was so damn important he’d left the cabin when this was on the way?

And was he gonna make it back?


	3. Chapter 3

[](http://imgur.com/DHKQonz) [](http://imgur.com/Otp7Bms)

With the whiteout lifting and Fraser not back yet, Ray and Dief set out to find him.


	4. Chapter 4

[](http://imgur.com/RKFITfS)

_Well, shit._ Maybe Ray’d spoke too soon. Maybe this is what Frase meant when he cautioned not to get cocky in arctic weather. Ray wasn’t going to last long if this wasn’t just a last-gasp flurry from the storm. Dief wouldn’t last long either, and where was the mutt, anyway?

_Fraser’s gonna kill me if I die out here. If he’s not dead himself already… Heh, if anyone could figure out how to kill a fellow ghost, it’d be Fraser._

"Dief! Dief, you dumb deaf wolf, get the hell back here!"


	5. Chapter 5

[ ](http://imgur.com/vV6UGog)

[](http://imgur.com/6up3GJQ)

Dief found _him_ , in the end, a bit before the flurry passed, and then they found… a cache, of some sort? But whatever it once held, it was empty now. Unfortunately, so was the tent Dief led Ray to next.

_Dammit, Fraser, where are you? What was so damn important you’d risk your life like this?_


	6. Chapter 6

[ ](http://imgur.com/ubnlTbP)

"What the hell, Dief? I didn’t say bring us home, we gotta find Fraser!"

Ray continued to ignore the way his gut hadn’t stopped clenching since the whiteout started with Fraser out. Of course they’d find Fraser, there was no other option, so he just had to convince the stupid wolf that finding him was more important than a donut break or whatever had brought him back to the cabin (their cabin, his and Fraser’s, oh God what if— no!).

"Dief, I am TELLING you, he’s not there, get the hell back out and find his trail! We have to find Fraser, you damn mutt! DIEF!"


	7. Chapter 7

[ ](http://imgur.com/25oLRPp)

Ray is gonna _kill Fraser_.

He’s going to yell at him and kick him in the head and, well, no, probably not punch him, never that again, but if Ray DID the dumb horrible Mountie would deserve it, and Ray’s gonna tell him every awful thought that he’d put Ray through — and Dief! — with his stupid… whatever the hell that was, which he was gonna explain, thoroughly, when Ray was done yelling at him.

Which was gonna start any minute. More yelling than when Ray’s dad found out he’d dropped out. Any minute.

Just as soon as Ray could talk again. The stupid snow had melted on his face, musta been. Clogged his nose and his throat and blurred his eyes, and really soon he’s gonna let go of that damn stupid man and kill him like he deserves.

Just… not yet.


	8. Chapter 8

[ ](http://imgur.com/epAzg9l)

"Well, you see, Ray, for most of the common era, December 25th was considered the first day of Christmas. Gifts weren’t exchanged until the twelfth night — thus the twelve days of Christmas — when it was believed the Magi made it to Bethlehem. Of course, cargo shipping being what it is in the Territories, the box arrived nearly a month ago, and I’d had to store it at an off-site location to avoid discovery. And then, when the storm was on the way —"

"You KNEW about that?"

"Well, of course, Ray. I wouldn’t’ve set out so early to retrieve your gift if I hadn’t known. Of course, I failed to account for the way global warming has affected arctic weather patterns — which they do, more severely and noticeably than elsewhere on the planet, which has let to some environmentalist groups advocating for bringing legislators north, an educational scheme which might be more effective if not for—"

"Fraser."

"Ah. Um. Yes. Well, as I was saying, I did know about the storm, but I hadn’t anticipated it arriving before my return. I… I’m sorry about that, Ray."

"I think Dief about froze his paws looking for you out there."

"Well, his time in Chicago was deleterious on his constitutional—"

"Fraser!"

"Quite. My apologies, Diefenbaker."

"Better."

[silence]

[a rustle of denim shifting on the couch]

[a throat clears]

[further silence]

"Ray —"

"You got me Smarties."

"Uh, yes, Ray. You kept complaining to Felicia Maniitsoq about the difficulties stocking —"

"An entire crate of Smarties."

"Yeah. It should be a year’s supply, specifically, if you resume the rate of consumption you enjoyed in Chicago, between your regular coffee doses and the approximately biweekly binges."

"You know that? You… paid attention to that?"

"Well… yeah."

"Okay, so, I’m gonna kill you still, you know that, right?"

"I… if you don’t like them, I could always—"

"Fraser, if you take away my, my Dozen Night present, I will kill you twice.”

"Twelfth Night. Uh, understood."

"Okay, so here’s what’s gonna happen. First, you’re never do anything like that again. You’re just… not. I’m not doing it, Frase — I can handle the risks you take for your job, for finding lost eco activist tourists and members of Parliament and whatever, even for being stupidly, sweetly sentimental with your weird ass holidays and okay kinda understandable aversion to real Christmas, but you won’t take off cuz you think you can out-mush a storm, okay? This is when you say ‘Okay, Ray’."

"Okay, Ray."

"Okay. Okay. B, you’re gonna apologize to me, and you’re gonna apologize to Diefenbaker, and you’re only gonna stop when I say you you’re done, and it’s probably not gonna be for, for a few days."

"I _am_ sorry, Ray.”

"Yeah. So three, you’re gonna come here, because I got a crate of Smarties, and I got a not so smart Mountie, and there’s a nice cozy rug and this warm fire and one a’these days I’mma let you out of my sight again but right now I wanna unwrap my other present."

"Your other—? Oh. Yeah. Yes."

"Uh huh."


	9. Coda the first

[](http://imgur.com/UmbHCvB)

"Is this absolutely necessary, Ray?"

"Froze. His. Paws. Off."

"Clearly he didn’t—"

"Fraser, give the dog the donut."

"Woof!"

"Wolf, right. Sorry, Dief."

"Ray, the calorie count in the pizza alone —"

"Will start to make up for the calories he burned out in the _storm_ looking for _your lost ass_. Besides, it’s how you say sorry: you give the person to whom you are apologizing something that makes _them_ happy, whether or not you yourself approve of the thing nor, uh, whether it would make you feel the same. So give the damn wolf the donut.”

"Oh, very well."

"And?"

"And — I’m sorry, Diefenbaker. It was wrong of me to abandon the two people I trust and care for most in the world, especially with a storm on the way. And I thank you for leading Ray after me. Even though it ultimately proved unnecessa—"

"Yeah, stop while you’re ahead, there, buddy. Okay! Enjoy your treat, Dief. Now it’s my turn."

"Your turn, Ray?"

"Yup, come on. You’ll see."


	10. Coda the last

[ ](http://imgur.com/sUG6EWA)

"This, this is my treat. Almost warm now."

"I’m glad."

"You’re not done apologizing, though."

"Of course not, Ray. I’m sorry, Ray."

"Mmmhmm."

"Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Twelfth Night."

"Freak."


End file.
